When you Fall in Love with Fear
by Flightless503
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is the son of a prosperous Duke and Duchess, and his ship, the St. Michael, is his prized possession. But a wolf haunts these waters, and he goes by the terrible name of Alois Trancy. When Ciel's ship is overrun by pirates, his life is changed forever, and he'd never know he'd fall in love with the one feared by all, the Wolf of the Sea, Alois Trancy.


**Hello Flightless readers! :D I just picked up a copy of ****Treasure Island ****at the library after watching the first Pirates of the Caribbean movie and I became inspired. Tell me if you like it or not, I wasn't really sure if it was something you guys would enjoy XD **

**OwOwOwOwOwOwO **

It was the year 1891.

Ciel Phantomhive, the proud captain of the British Vessel _St. Michael_, was lounging in the parlor of his father's house. He was the son of a Duke and Duchess, Lord and Lady Phantomhive. His father had given him that ship for his sixth birthday, and it was the possession he was most proud of. He took it out almost every afternoon, going for a sail out in the sea, feeling the breeze toy with silver strands of his hair and breathing in the salty smell of ocean. Rocking with the ship, he felt like he _was _the ocean. He was not afraid of its perilous waters, the sea was his home.

Now, at one-o-clock in the afternoon, he was waiting for his fiancée, Elizabeth, to arrive so he could take her out on his usual afternoon sail. Nimble fingers plucked and twisted the buttons of his jacket cuffs, and two azure eyes watched them, lips pursed in an expression of unrelenting boredom. Finally, the steward rapped upon the door and entered, announcing the arrival of Lady Elizabeth. Ciel stood as his fiancée entered the room, grinning widely and jumping up and down in a flurry of pink skirts. She hugged him tightly despite his protest, and then took his hands in her own.

"What are we doing today?" She asked excitedly.

He pulled his hands gently out of hers and straightened his jacket. "Sailing. We're going out on the _St. Michael _for tea."

She looked slightly disappointed. "O-oh… we're going on the ship again?"

"Yes, it's what I had planned. Is there something you'd rather do instead?" He asked, but he was already starting for the door, calling to the steward to ready his crew.

"N-no…" She replied, her face downcast. "No, that's fine."

He held his arm out to her, and she took it, and he led her out to the shore, along the dock to where his ship rested, floating up and down with the steady waves.

Ciel inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of salt, sand, and sea. He exhaled with a content sigh, and helped Elizabeth aboard the _St. Michael. _He stood at the helm, hands at his hips, surveying the uniformed men bustling about. He snapped at a few who were lagging, until the ship was drifting across the sea, sails unfurled, the wind blowing around Ciel and sending Elizabeth's hair into a frenzy, to which she squeaked in protest. Her eyes narrowed in irritation at the billowing sails. She hated this stupid boat, her own fiancé loved it more than he loved her! He'd rather spend time commanding the lousy ship than with her!

When Ciel finally deemed things to be in order, he turned to Elizabeth and smiled slightly at her. "Don't you love the smell?" He asked, closing his eyes and taking another breath of sea air. "The rocking of the ship… don't you love it?"

She looked at him in slight wonder. Ciel hardly ever brought about questions so intimate and full of emotion. He was normally so straight backed, uniformed and proper.

"To be honest, the rocking is unsettling." She admitted, clutching at the handle of her parasol. "But… the smell is calming."

The Phantomhive smiled down at her, before turning to oversee his crew once again. Once he saw that they were far enough from shore, he had them tie up the sails so the ship was still, the rocking ceased and the deck was silent under the afternoon sun. Ciel sat next to his fiancée, accepting the tea he was offered by the steward who had come aboard with them.

The couple had sparing conversation on the weather, the ocean, the ship. Though all things that Elizabeth certainly _wasn't _interested in, and she soon ended the conversation, preferring to remain in silence if they weren't going to talk about _her. _

This was all well and good until the silence was unceremoniously interrupted.

"_PIRATES!" _

Ciel jumped at the sound of the cry from the watchman, and stood up immediately. The teacup fell from his hands to shatter on the deck at the sight of a dark ship speeding quickly for them.

"No…" He whispered, before coming to his senses and shouting loudly at his crew to unfurl the sails and ready the cannons. "We will fight back!" He cried to them. "Don't let this ship sink, I command you!" Elizabeth sat trembling as Ciel unsheathed his cutlass, his grip on it firm and sure.

"Come with me, my lady." The steward offered Elizabeth his hand. "We must go below deck." She nodded, standing, and kissing Ciel on the cheek.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth, no matter what I promise to protect you." The young man said, his gaze was unwavering and truthful. She nodded, before following the steward below deck.

He was ready. They were all ready. His eyes followed the ship as it neared closer and closer, until at last, finally, it came up beside them and they were overrun with pirates. The opposing crew jumped aboard, scabbards drawn, pistols waving threateningly.

Ciel himself was prepared to jump into the fight when he heard a resounding cackle from across the waters to the enemy vessel. He looked up and there, manning the crew on the other ship, was none other than the dreaded Alois Trancy.

Blonde locks tossed in the wind, framing a flawless face with deadly blue eyes. Alois Trancy was the image of terror. He wore tight black pants tucked into heeled brown boots with a white dress shirt hanging loose around his trousers, an unbuttoned forest green vest over that. His gaze was hard and unforgiving, tempting you to draw closer to that perfect body, only to be killed in the end. His sword was drawn, his rosy lips twisted into a grin of pure malice, necklaces of every kind draped from around his neck. Sharks' teeth and who knew what else hung from his throat, along with gold doubloons and different scales.

He laughed again as he watched Ciel's men be killed, raising his pistol and aiming it at the uniformed crew, he shot and killed several.

"Damn you Alois Trancy!" Ciel spat, gritting his teeth.

At this, the blonde captain turned to look at him, that same maddening grin plastered across his face.

"My, my, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Alois cackled, aiming his gun right between Ciel's eyes, he fired.

But the steward fell to the ground instead, having placed himself right in front of his master before he could be harmed, and ending up dead himself.

With a small noise of irritation, Alois threw the empty pistol into the ocean.

Ciel looked down at the fight below him, only to see two burly men climbing the stairs from below, dragging a screaming Elizabeth with them.

"Elizabeth!" The Phantomhive finally jumped down into the fight, pushing through anyone in his way to get to his fiancée. He was met, though, with Alois Trancy instead, who aimed his sword directly at his chest.

"I'm afraid we'll be taking that lovely lady." He smirked. "She should be quite a lot of fun, don't you think, boys?" He called to the crew behind him.

"Like hell you will!" Ciel made to run Alois through with his own cutlass, but was kicked in the stomach by the pirate captain.

"Sorry." The blonde cooed, before kicking the blade out of the Phantomhive's hand and turning to leave. "Bring her." He ordered the two men, and they obeyed.

Ciel tried to stand, but his vision swam, and he couldn't catch his breath. "N-no… Elizabeth…" He coughed, trying to follow.

But all he was left with was Alois' infuriating cackle before he blacked out.

**OwOwOwOwOwO **

**I was listening to the theme from Pirates of the Caribbean and that just made this sound so much more intense than it actually is XDD I got my own heart racing. Anywho, tell me what you think! It's much appreciated! :D **

**Huggles, **

**Emzi**


End file.
